


Heavenly Meetings

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Prompt: Could you write Sam and Tony with something where they've met each other before Steve and the winter soldier? It can be anything, I just enjoy the idea ^-^</sub>
</p>
<p>Tony can't resist making an angel pick up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Meetings

Sam looked up as someone entered Stark Laboratories where he was having his first fitting for his wings—he still couldn’t believe that he’d been approved for such an elite military program. He almost jumped when the person who entered the labs was the man responsible for the creation of his wings himself: Tony Stark.

A pair of purple glasses covered the billionaire’s eyes as he strolled into the room and straight toward one of the technician’s computers. His eyes scanned the screen then darted to Sam.

Tony smiled. “So how do the wings feel?”

Sam shifted the weight of the pack on his shoulders. “A little heavier than what I’m used to. Puts a lot of weight on the shoulders. Feels like it needs to be distributed a little more evenly.”

Tony nodded. “My thoughts exactly, but you never can be too sure with just numbers when you get the human element involved. Now, open the wings.”

Sam did as instructed and felt the weight shift as the wings spread out. He felt a little unbalanced on the ground, but he no longer felt the minor strain to his back muscles that he had before.

Sam reported as such.

Tony nodded and had the technician enter the information into the computer. Tony watched the technician then lifted his gaze to Sam. 

“By the way,” Tony said with a smirk, “when do you have to be back in heaven?”

The technician startled and Sam’s brain went dead for a moment.

“Did you just use an angel pick up line on me?” Sam asked, flabbergasted.

“Well, you do have wings.” Tony winked. “They were made by me though, so I’d guess that’s make me god. So don’t worry, it won’t count as a sin if you come home with me tonight.”

Sam’s mouth fell open a little and then he shut it. “I thought you were actually supposed to be good at flirting.”

Tony hummed in thought. “I guess I’m not. Care to tutor me?” He grinned.

Sam’s face warmed. “Yes, but only because you need some serious help.”  


End file.
